


[Art + Fic] Lace

by Ada_Lovelaced, LumosLyra



Series: Praises, Pleasures & Perfection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Flirting, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: A little slice of life with Finn, Hermione, and some new lingerie, set in the Praises Universe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Praises, Pleasures & Perfection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833745
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	[Art + Fic] Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/gifts).



> We love you cece! Enjoy some cuteness by LumosLyra and some art by AdaLovelaced

Hermione stands before the mirror, burnished silver robe wrapped tightly around her body. The silk brushes her skin with each minute movement, causing chillbumps to rise along her arms. She stares at her reflection where tousled curls cascade over delicate shoulders and freckles dot the curve of her cheeks. 

Nimble fingers toy with the knot at her waist as her teeth sink into her lower lip. With careful movements, Hermione draws the loops away from the central knot until the tie holding the robe closed falls limp at her sides. Drawing a deep breath through her nose, she allows the sides of the robe to part, revealing verdant lace against a backdrop of tanned skin. 

She takes the edges of the robe in hand, parting the fabric further and letting the molten silk robe slip over her arms and fall to the ground, leaving her bare before the mirror. The darkened peaks of her nipples are just visible through the pattern of the lace as is the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. An old scar cuts across her chest, another along her neck, and the third, most prominent, along her arm. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Hermione squeaks and nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of the gruff voice behind her. Her hands fly to her torso in a futile bid to cover herself, no matter that he’s seen her in significantly less. When she meets his eye, there is a smirk lining Thorfinn’s lips and a twinkle in his green eyes. He pushes off of the frame of the door and steps into the room. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, her palms pressing against her flesh as if that will hide her from his discerning gaze. She can’t help but let her eyes trail over his body, the thick muscles of his chest on full display, tattoos littered over his skin, each with a meaning more cryptic than the last. 

Thorfinn grins at her, stepping into her space with hunger in his gaze. His hands curve around her shoulders and the kiss he lays against her forehead nearly makes her swoon. Her hands drop from her body and curl around his forearms, her body leaning forward as if seeking his warmth. 

“Wondering why you’re feeling so insecure.”

She blushes, entire body heating as her cheeks flare red. “Draco talked me into buying them” she says, eyes darting between the green of his eyes and the green lace of her lingerie. 

His fingers slip along the curve of her shoulders to brush down the straps to the delicate lace curving around her breasts. “Remind me to thank him.” It’s a credit to the trust between them that he doesn’t question it, simply accepts that she doesn’t mind Draco buying her lingerie. Of course, it doesn't hurt that Draco and Daphne are ridiculously happy together and that, if she was being honest about things, Pansy probably had a hand in the selection as well. 

She arches into Thorfinn’s touch, the tip of one of his fingers barely dipping beneath the lace to follow the curve of her body. “I’m not used to wearing things like this… I feel a bit exposed.” 

Strong arms wrap around her frame and tug her forward until she’s pressed flush against his chest. His fingers skate over her back, following the trail of her spine between the closure of the bra and the top of her knickers. “You look just as lovely all trussed up in lace as you do in my t-shirts and those awful cat-print bottoms you insist on wearing to bed. I think it goes without saying though, Princess, that my preference is that you never wear clothes again.” 

She laughs, head dipping and resting against his bare shoulder, her hands slipping over his waist until they’re fully wrapped around him. Despite the fact that she knows he enjoys her body, there’s something about the lingerie wrapping around her body that makes her feel more insecure than she normally would. She’s not typically one to make such purchases but one simply doesn’t turn down ostentatious gifts from Draco Malfoy unless one wants to hear about it… for weeks. 

While she wasn't expecting Thorfinn to find her exploring what her body looks like in lingerie before she was ready to surprise him, the easy appreciation in his eyes makes her feel significantly more confident in the delicate lace.

“Don’t you believe me, Princess?” Thorfinn asks, reaching down and pinching her bum. She squeaks indignantly and her hips wiggle with perhaps just a bit more intentionality than she had intended when she realizes she can feel the outline of his hardness through his trousers. 

She adopts an air of impassivity, drawing back slightly from his embrace to tap her finger against her lip and pretend to think on it. “I don’t know… maybe I should go change into my nightclothes.” 

Before she knows what’s happening, Thorfinn’s hands grasp her waist and he lifts her up and over his shoulder. She can’t help but giggle as she dangles and tries to steady herself, even if she knows he won’t let her fall. “What was that, Princess?”

She repeats her earlier statement and sucks in a deep breath when his hand comes down hard over her arse. Her entire body warms as the heat blooms, the radiant hurt weaving its way through her body until her core ignites and she bites back a moan.

Embarrassment floods her body as she realizes exactly how wet she is from that one simple gesture. He seems to know it as well because he does it again and this time, she can’t stop the moan from falling from her lips. 

She can tell he’s grinning simply from the set of his shoulders and the tight grip of his hands on her body as he keeps her hoisted over his shoulder. She expects him to turn in a circle before putting her down, but he doesn’t, and so she shouts at him, laughter tumbling over her lips. “Thorfinn! Put me down!” 

Thorfinn carries her through the door, and starts down the hall towards their bedroom, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the curve of her hip. “Not on your life, Princess.”


End file.
